Gohan's Awakening
by DBZ Know It All
Summary: Five years. Five years has been the time of the greatest battle between a Monster and... a boy. Gohan want's to follow his father's wishes of training to be the Earth's protector but, his Mother has enrolled him in high school to be the scholar she has always wanted of him. But when an old Saiyan ritual come's into play Gohan must pick his mate sooner then expected. who will it be


**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this story will be a little dark in later chapters **

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and it will continue throughout this story I Don't Own DBZ**

It was five years after the greatest battle, between a monster… and a _boy_.

The very boy who got kidnapped at age four, by his space pirate like uncle, and again by the reincarnation of Demon King who became his mentor… and best friend.

The boy, who travelled through space, who's seen someone from another dimension, he endeared so much and still came out… _pure_.

_Until Now_

"Big brother," Goten, Gohans little brother, said "Mom said to get up." Goten whispered in Gohans ear

"Mmmm," Gohan moaned "Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, Waffles." Gohan said in his sleep

"Well, time to do wake him up my way." said the grinning Goten

Goten took in a deep breath "GOHAN, GOHAN, GOHAN, WAKE UP!" Goten yelled while, jumping on top Gohans stomach

"AH, OOF, GOOOOOTEEEEENNN" yelled Gohan in pain "I'm awake!"

"Mom said 'Gohan better hurry up, or else he'll be late for school, ON HIS FIRST DAY!'" Goten mimicked in his best Chi-Chi voice

"Well then, I better hurry up." Gohan said sarcastically, rushing into a pair of red pants, white long sleeve shirt, and black vest with an Orange Star badge pinned to it

After Gohan changed, he ran downstairs to eat a quick breakfast.

"Bye Mom, thanks for the food." Gohan said, walking out the door ready to blast off towards his new school "Bye Goten, the flying nimbus is yours!" Gohan yelled down to his little brother before, blasting off faster than the eye can see.

"Bye sweetie, try not to show off your powers to much!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen

"Bye big brother!" yelled Goten up to Gohan

After fifteen minutes of flying, Gohan finally made to the city border and landed.

Gohan looked at his watch and said "Man, at this time I'll be late for sure." looking around Gohan yelled "TURBO SPEED!"

_Bang… Bang_

After running for a few minutes, Gohan heard gun shots. After looking around to see who shot the gun he quickly found four men in front of a bank, pilling multiple bags of money into the back of the truck.

'Man, Mom said I can't show off my powers,' Gohan thought "But if I turn Super Saiyan, nobody will recognize me." Gohan said to himself

After Gohan ran into an alley he transformed into a Super Saiyan and ran right in front of the thugs stealing the money.

"Hey kid, you got a death wish or something?" The Man holding the hostages asked "Get outa here before I shoot yah!" The Man threatened holding the gun up to make his point

"Stop right there, Evil-doers!" Gohan said in his best hero voice, puffing out his chest

"Hey Chuck." The Man holding the hostages, called his friend who stopped loading bags of money in the truck to see what was going on

"Yah?"

"Do hear this kid."

"Yah, just shoot'em to show the cops we an't playin around."

"Right." The man holding the hostages said, before pulling out a shotgun

"If you don't stop I must use force!" Gohan threatened, still using his hero voice

"Hey kid," a cop yelled over to Gohan "Get out of there before you get hurt or worse!"

"Don't worry I can handle myself!" Gohan yelled back turning around but, in doing so he heard a loud bang and everyone gasping

After Gohan turned back around and saw a bullet heading straight for his chest. Gohans reflexes kicked in and his hand shot forward faster than anyone can make out and caught the bullet. The crowd gasped and started whispering.

"Oh my, how did he do that?"

"I don't know."

"This must be a trick, nobody can catch bullets."

"No it can't be there are multiple dents in the police cars."

Gohan decided to end this before someone got hurt, so he phased out and reappeared behind the guy that shot him. Gohan swiftly karate chopped the back of his neck instantly knocking him out, then Gohan phased in and knocked the rest of criminals out the same way. One by one they were falling, until there was only the one who was in the driver's seat of the truck

'Crap, I better get out of here.' thought the driver, who then hit the gas pedal speeding off.

"Don't think I'll let you get away that easily" Gohan said before using a Ki enhanced yell to flip the truck over.

'Amazing' was ever on goers thought

"Well I'll leave everything up to you" Gohan said to the police, whose jaws where on the floor

After a little while the police captain finally pulled himself together to reply.

"T-Thank you sir"

"Don't mention it, really my mom said I wasn't allowed to be the hero" Gohan said densely before flying off.

"Hey Videl" a blonde headed girl said to her best friend

"Hey Erasa, what's up?" The girl named Videl said

"Did you hear about the new super hero? He stopped some red shark gang members by himself" Erasa squealed

"No, I didn't have time to help out the police force today because my dad had me pack for this trip we're going on" Videl responded

"Oh I feel so bad or you girl, knowing how your father can get" Erasa said

"Yah well it's this thing for all past World Martial Arts students have to go to" Videl explained

"Then why are you going?" Erasa asked confused

"Because every person to attend _has _to bring their first student they trained" Videl continued to explain "And since my dad has been training me since I was a kid I _have_ to go with him"

"Yah well maybe there'll be some cute boys there" Erasa said with stars in her eyes

"Kami Erasa, is that all you think about" Videl said sarcastically

"What else is there to think about" Erasa said in total seriousness

"Never mind" Videl said, just bell rang for class to begin

"Ok class settle down" The teacher said standing up from his desk "Today we have a new student"


End file.
